Helado Destino
by StormKing9602
Summary: ¿Qué pensarían si en el pasado Jack Frost había conocido a alguien le podía ver? Y para colmo este se enamoro de la chica, aun sabiendo que un posible romance no llegaría a ningún lugar.
1. El Encuentro

Ya han pasado más o menos 50 años desde que "nací" como Espíritu Invernal, debo admitir que controlar la nieve y sus derivados es algo asombroso incluso divertido, sobre todo la parte en la que logro alegrar a los niños con mis inesperados días nevados, cualquiera puede pensar que llevo la gran vida pero la verdad no es así. Nadie cree en mí, por lo tanto nadie puede verme. Es como si yo no existiese en el mundo, como si fuese un simple fantasma, y quizás lo soy, después de todo lo único que me dijo la Luna aquella noche fue mi nombre. "¿Por qué tengo estos poderes?" "¿Por qué no logro que nadie crea en mí?", esas dudas atraviesan mi mente cada noche. Algunas veces siento una sensación aguda en mi pecho y justo en esos momentos las lágrimas empiezan a correr pos mis mejillas. Luego de un tiempo descubrí que eso era "dolor", pero no del que siente un niño al caerse mientras juega en la nieve, no, es uno más intenso, que te come por dentro, no sabría describirlo de otra forma pero me atrevo a decir que es algo que supera a cualquier malestar de índole físico. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que aquel terrible sentimiento tiene nombre, "soledad"…

Aun así continúe viajando por el mundo sin rumbo fijo, dejando mi helada marca en cada ciudad que visite; finalmente llegue a un país llamado Arendelle, a decir verdad era bastante pequeño apenas tenía un único pueblo que rodeaba a un majestuoso castillo, no mentiré, la curiosidad me mataba por saber que había dentro de este, seguro incontables riquezas, mucha servidumbre y todas esas cosas que debería tener una estructura así. Esboce una sonrisa traviesa, llame al viento y sujetando mi cayado con la zurda, volé hacía una de las ventanas de la parte alta del lugar.

Coloque mis pies descalzos sobre el marco de aquel gran ventanal, acto seguido acomode mi cuerpo sobre el mismo y me asome; había una pequeña niña rubia de no más de 8 años, estaba en posición fetal, escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas en el piso de aquella habitación. Suelto un pequeño respingo y luego me tallo mis ojos. —Pero que… —El cuarto poco a poco se iría cubriendo por una fina capa de hielo cuyo origen era el espacio donde estaba la pequeña… Es imposible que algo así se forme en una recamara ¡y menos en verano! ¿Sera posible que exista alguien más como yo? No, ella no podía ser como yo, después de todo parece que vive en este castillo. Suspiré, intente abrir la ventana con un suave movimiento para evitar hacer algún tipo de ruido, para mi buena suerte estaba abierta así que entre sin problemas no sin antes cerrar el vidrio de forma silenciosa, no quiero asustar a la niña…

Puedo escuchar leves sollozos por parte de la rubia, cosa que no podía notar desde fuera del castillo, así que mi mirada se centra en ella, notando también que en efecto, aquella leve capa de hielo provenía de la pequeña. Me acerco flotando silenciosamente, incluso tuve que contener la respiración, no sé por qué lo hice, digo, al fin de cuentas nadie puede verme, ¿por qué ella si podría? Pero también había algo dentro de mi pecho que me incita a intentar decir algo, aun sabiendo el resultado. Ya estoy lo suficientemente cerca de la desconocida. —¿Por qué lloras? — Dije en voz baja mirándole sollozar.

Para mi sorpresa ella levanto su rostro y miro justo en mi dirección, tiene hermosos y penetrantes ojos azules que lucirían mejor si no estuviesen irritados de tanto llorar, sentí lastima en ese momento. Ella se sobresaltó tan solo un poco, y abrió su boca como si estuviera buscando palabras en su mente… ¿Acaso podía verme de verdad? No moví ni un solo musculo tan solo me le quede mirando.

—¿Q-Quien eres…? — Dijo temblorosa y aparentemente algo asustada, ladee mi rostro hacía todas las direcciones esperando ver alguien además de mí, no había nadie, un sentimiento agradable empezó a llenarme el pecho…

—¡¿Puedes verme?! — Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, o mejor dicho, lo único que tenía ganas de decir, si ella de verdad puede verme sería la primera persona en hacerlo, me le quede mirando sin moverme aun esperando su siguiente acción mientras dejaba que aquella alegría me envolviese muy pesar de las dudas que tenía.

—S-Si… — Me responde nerviosa tragando saliva. Yo intento controlarme, quiero volar alto y gritar de emoción, alguien logro verme, al fin. Eso es suficiente para empezar a creer que en realidad si existo y no soy un simple fantasma como me lo plantee en innumerables ocasiones.

—¿Sabes quién soy…? — Bueno, si ella me puede ver tenía que creer en mi ¿cierto?, no es un razonamiento tan descabellado, aun permanecí inmóvil y una gran sentimiento de decepción remplaza mi naciente alegría al notar como ella negó con la cabeza. Más dudas golpearon mi mente, ¿cómo alguien que no cree puede verme? Bueno, podría peor.

—Soy Jack Frost, ¿Y tú cómo te llamas, pequeña? — Dije intentando relajarme, quiero saber más de ella, quizás así aprenda más cosas sobre mí. —Elsa… Princesa de Arendelle. — Responde poniéndose en píe y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás apegando su espalda a la pared contigua.

—¡Vete! Soy un monstruo. — Me dijo desde su posición, las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus hermosos orbes. —¿Un monstruo? Pero si solo eres una niña. — Respondí mientras flote unos centímetros a su dirección, entonces en el cuarto empezó a nevar, obviamente no gracias a mí.

—¡Aléjate!. — Cuando me espeto la nieve empezó a caer de forma constante en la habitación, entonces pude intuir fácilmente que no puede controlar sus poderes y estallan con sus emociones. —Tranquila, mira, yo soy como tú... — Acerque mi mano libre hacía ella y con tan solo concentrarme logre hacer una escultura de hielo de unos 30 centímetros de un conejo. De golpe se calmó y la nieve ceso, pero ella parecía en shock, luego de un par de segundos de permanecer inmóvil en el aire me fije que ella me mira de abajo hacia arriba, creo que ya noto lo más importante.

—¡Vuelas! Y-Y ¡También tienes poderes!. — Ella estaba aparentemente más sorprendida que yo cuando note que me podía ver, simplemente solté una pequeña risa y luego decido dejar de flotar, coloco mis pies en la fría capa de hielo de la habitación, claro, no es como si me afectara mucho el frío… —Oh si, y tú no te quedas atrás.. — Respondo sonriéndole de forma juguetona, tratando de inspirar confianza en ella.

—Pero parece que tú lo puedes controlar… — Desde que mi existencia como "espíritu invernal" comenzó podía controlar mis poderes a la perfección. Asiento un par de veces con la cabeza mientras acerco mi mano con la pequeña escultura en esta. —Tómalo, es tuyo. — Ella asiente levemente y con ayuda de ambas manos toma el muñeco y lo contempla por algunos segundos. —Es hermoso…— ¡Claro que lo es! Después de todo lo hice yo, claro no puedo expresar mis arrogantes pensamientos, al menos no por ahora, así que me limite a inclinarme en su dirección y ahora como mi diestra estaba libre limpie sus mejillas que estaban empapadas en lágrimas, ella me sonrío levemente.

—Señor Jack…—

—Nada de señor. — Entonces solté una gran carcajada por mi propio comentario, a lo cual ella respondió rápidamente acercándose a mí para tapar mis labios con sus pequeñas manos. Yo me puse erguido de nuevo y luego sonreí, ya imagine por que intentaba tapar mi boca. —Tranquila, solo tú puedes verme y escucharme. ¡Por cierto! Solo dime Jack. — Vuelvo a reír levemente, a lo que ella responde con una risa más baja, después de todo a ella si la podían escuchar, cuando su risa se apagó me miro con curiosidad y entonces pude hacerme una idea lo que me iría a decir.

—¿Por qué solo yo puedo verte..? — Si, esa era la pregunta que esperaba, no puedo evitar sonreír con cierta amargura. —No lo sé, eres la primera que ha conseguido verme y jamás habías escuchado de mi según noto. Digamos que soy el "Espíritu del Invierno" gracias a mi llega el invierno y la diversión esos días. — Explico intentando mostrarme los más sereno posible, observo que Elsa hace una mueca de dolor. — Debe ser difícil…. —

—Lo es. — Hago una mueca y luego palmeo la cabeza de la rubia. —¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué tan sola? — Ella dibuja una expresión afligida en su níveo rostro, al parecer estaba dudando en contarme. — Mi hermana casi muere por mis poderes… Ella se logró salvar, pero perdió los recuerdos ellos, se me prohibió mostrarle mis habilidades a ella y a todos en general, desde entonces siempre estoy sola en mi habitación… — No quise preguntar, pero supe perfectamente que ella conoce el sentimiento que a mí me agobia constantemente, no dije nada, solo me agache y le abrace con fuerza, ella hizo lo mismo, pero no sin antes colocar su conejo de cristal en el piso.

—Debo irme. — Le suelto lentamente pero ella se aferra un poco más a mí. — ¿Te volveré a ver, Jack? — No se que decir, la verdad es que a larga si le visitaba constantemente solo llamaría mucho la atención, después de todo no me podían oír hablar a mí pero si a ella. —Claro. — Ella me suelta y yo le sonrió, aquello no era del todo mentira, en algún momento volveré, solo para ver a la primera persona que logro mirarme.

Camino hacía la ventana, la abro lentamente, le sonrío a la pequeña y finalmente me paro en el marco de afuera del ventanal, llamo al viento y empiezo a volar hacía donde el me quisiera llevar. Me siento feliz, ya sé que en realidad existo y quizás existan otras personas que me puedan ver, pero hasta entonces debía continuar con mi deber de llevar días nevados diversos lugares del mundo.

* * *

**Este es el primer Fic que he escrito, disculpen cualquier error que haya cometido. Si les gusto esperen el siguiente capítulo (':**


	2. Sin Aliento

Han pasado lo que yo calculo son 13 años —No llevo la cuenta de los años que pasan. — La verdad es que mi encuentro con Elsa logro que una chispa de esperanza naciera en mi interior, esperanza de encontrar otros niños que me vean, que crean en mí. Muy a pesar de que en todos estos años no encuentre a nadie que lo consiguiera, la esperanza sigue viva y todo gracias a que le conocí. Constantemente me pregunto que habrá pasado con ella, ya debe ser toda una mujer y naturalmente debió de olvidar mi existencia, después de todo los niños cuando crecen dejan de creer —Aunque ella precisamente no "creía" — El punto es que actualmente debe ser incapaz de verme ¿cierto?

Estoy en Noruega y como siempre esparzo mi invierno, divierto a los niños y causo problemas, al fin de cuentas eso es lo que mejor se me da hacer. Me encuentro sentado cómodamente en el tejado de una casa, observando a los niños del jardín contiguo jugando a guerra de bolas de nieve, eso siempre me hacía sonreír, ver como los niños juegan gracias a mí. Claro, todo fuera más satisfactorio si tan solo lograrán verme, pero por ahora estoy bien con esto. Luego de un rato alzo mi rostro para observar el cielo, es tan azul, por algún motivo los ojos de aquella niña atravesaron mi mente de forma fugaz. Sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro, aquello fue raro, incluso para mí pero decidí restarle atención y concentrarme nuevamente en los niños, ya no estaban arrojándose bolas de nieve, ahora entre todos hacían un muñeco mal hecho aun así tenía su encanto, reí. Salte del tejado de la casa hasta donde se encontraban ellos. —Intenten hacerlo más redondo niños y pónganle una nariz. — Les digo entre risas, aunque claro, ellos no me oyeron, y eso ya lo sabía desde antes. Ellos siguieron con lo suyo, yo simplemente me di medía vuelta, di un golpecito en la nieve con la parte baja de mi cayado y el viento vino a mí y sin más me fui volando del lugar.

El viento me llevo a mi hogar, un lago que siempre estaba congelado en aquella época del año. ¿Por qué es mi hogar? Se preguntarán, pues mis primeros recuerdos los tuve aquí, estaba dentro del lago, estaba oscuro, hacía frío, tenía miedo pero entonces vi a la luna, era tan brillante y hermosa, entonces ya no tenía miedo y una fuerza me impulso a salir de aquel lago congelado rompiendo el hielo, al salir mire fijamente al astro nocturno y entonces ya sabía mi nombre, eso fue lo único que me dijo… Desde entonces siempre regreso a este lugar, supongo que al ser mi lugar de "nacimiento" también sería algo así como mi hogar, claro, no era la gran cosa si lo comparamos con la enorme casa de Santa Claus en el Polo Norte. —Si, el también existe y no se imaginan todas las veces que he intentado colarme en su taller, creo que incluso estoy en su "lista negra" por eso. — Río por mis propios pensamientos, analizándolo bien, seguramente el Conejo —Canguro. — de Pascuas, el Hada de los Dientes y Sandman —No estoy seguro, pero creo que Meme incluso tiene su propio mundo. — también tienen hogares fabulosos —Si, ellos también son reales, solo que los niños si creen en ellos y los pueden ver. — Suspiro, bajo mi rostro levemente y finalmente decido mirar el cielo, ya se ha hecho de noche, al parecer me sumergí tanto en mis pensamientos que no lo había notado. Miré la luna, se ve tan hermosa como de costumbre.

—¡Oye luna! ¿Qué debo hacer para que crean en mí? Yo… Yo me esfuerzo, divierto a los niños y todo eso, sé que congelo tuberías y soy problemático a veces pero no creo que esa sea la razón por la que no crean en mí. — Le miro un rato largo, en la espera de una respuesta, una señal, lo que sea que diera una pista de lo que debería hacer, suspiro resignado. —Tan útil como siempre, luna… — Mascullo mientras me doy la vuelta para no mirarle, no puedo entenderlo, si ella me dijo mi nombre ¿por qué no me puede decir que debo hacer? Todo esto es tan frustrante, seguro que a los otros espíritus —O "Guardianes" como se hacen llamar ellos. — Si les dijo que debían hacer para ser vistos. Doy un gran salto hasta llegar a la rama de un árbol, en el mismo me acuesto como si nada intentando no mirar al astro y finalmente cierro mis ojos intentando dormir —No es como si fuese necesario, pero ayuda a pasar el rato. — Pero no sin antes meditar en mi objetivo para mañana, lo pienso un poco y al fin lo decido, sonrío levemente y luego de un rato me duermo profundamente.

No sé qué hora era cuando note la presencia del sol, el punto es que me había despertado, así que me estiro y bostezo con mucha pereza, luego con ayuda de mi cayado me paro en la rama del árbol en donde había dormido y con mi mano libre me tallo los ojos, sonrío intrépidamente. —¡Viento! — Exclamo, obviamente el acude a mi llamado y me levanta, entonces empecé a volar y mi destino era Arendelle… No había regresado allí desde que conocí a Elsa, y la verdad es que era muy extraño que no regresara nuevamente, ya que yo suelo frecuentar países como Dinamarca y Noruega que son vecinos del pequeño reino, me encojo de hombros y no le doy tanta importancia a aquello. Pero hay algo que si me tiene algo atento y es que le dije que volvería a verle, creo que debí ir a verla muchos años antes, ahora será incapaz de verme, pero yo le vería, de una u otra forma estaría cumpliendo con mi palabra.

No me tomo mucho llegar, al parecer el invierno había invadido a aquel lugar ya que estaba casi totalmente cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve, perfecto. Sonrío y continué volando hacía el poblado, estando allí decido hacer un par de travesuras como congelar una que otra tubería, hacer resbalar a algunos hombres e iniciar guerras de bolas de nieves entre los niños, si, era un buen día, suspiro y levanto mi mirada para observar aquel castillo, tan majestuoso como lo recordaba, parece incluso sacado de un cuento de hadas. El viento me lleva hacía lo que parece el balcón más alto del castillo, caigo allí sin más, haciendo un leve sonido con mi cayado. Miro alrededor para luego darme la vuelta y quedar frente a la puerta, la abro lo más silenciosamente posible y prosigo a entrar al lugar cerrando con igual cuidado. Para mi sorpresa aquella habitación estaba repleta de fotos y bueno, la curiosidad mato. Ojeo cada fotografía del lugar, algunas eran muy antiguas, obviamente se trataban de antiguos reyes y sus familias. Finalmente los veo, aquellos ojos que yo podría reconocer a millas de distancia, era Elsa, tendría unos 18 años en esa foto, se había vuelto una chica muy hermosa, no puedo evitar sonreír afectuosamente pero a la vez preguntarme que paso con ella y sus poderes… Omito aquello por los momentos para continuar ojeando las fotos cercanas a esa, en algunas ocasiones —Escasas. — Ella aparece con

una chica de cabello castaño rojizo en cierto modo parecida a ella, supuse que era su hermana, finalmente llego hasta la imagen que más me impresiono, en ella le colocaban una corona a Elsa, fue muy simple para mi intuir el por qué ella siendo tan joven recibía aquello, suspiro con pesadez y borro la sonrisa de mi nívea fas.

Me quede contemplando un rato más aquella habitación pero justo cuando estaba dispuesto a irme la puerta que conecta la habitación con algún pasillo o salón de la estructura empieza a abrirse, yo me quedo tieso, la verdad ese tipo de reacciones eran inevitables aunque fueses totalmente invisible, entra al cuarto una hermosa chica pálida, con un cabello rubio platinado con una larga trenza y con todos los flecos perfectamente peinados hacía atrás; continuo sin moverme, pero mis ojos sieguen cada movimiento de la chica que aún no mira hacía mi dirección. Continué contemplándola un poco más, viste un hermoso vestido brillante azul cielo que le hacía lucir estupenda acompañado de unos tacones que hacían juego con el vestido. Ella mira en mi dirección al fin, yo contengo la respiración y ella se queda tiesa, y yo me fijo en sus ojos… Unos bellos ojos azules que me están quitando el aliento y que yo conocía perfectamente. No eran los mismos por supuesto, lucen más maduros y desprenden cierta elegancia y clase, incluso lucen levemente distintos a los de las fotos, fuera de eso eran iguales. son sus ojos, los de Elsa… Realmente luce más hermosa que en aquellas fotos, tanto que ahora no estaba inmóvil por voluntad propia, me encontraba así por la presencia de la rubia que me deja sin aliento y sintiendo extrañamente nervioso.

—¿Jack…? — Pronuncia conservando la distancia, aun inmóvil, no parece asustada, ni siquiera parece aquella niñita que vi llorando hace tantos años, yo no respondí y no por que no quisiera, si no por que no podía, eran demasiados sentimientos encontrados, primero aquella sensación desconocida que notaba en mi pecho al mirarla, el extraño nerviosismo que me causa y la enorme sorpresa al escuchar como ella pronuncia mi nombre, si, era obvio el hecho de que ella me estaba mirando. —Puede verme aun… —


	3. Libertad

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo pase inmóvil sin responder, todo es confuso por el momento, tomo todo el aire que puedo y trago saliva, estoy dispuesto a responder. —¿Elsa…? — Yo estoy seguro que es ella, no sé por qué pregunte, pero ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto más que dibujar una falsa expresión de sorpresa en mi rostro y hacer como que no me le quede viendo embobado por algunos segundos —Espero que hayan sido solo segundos. — Frunzo el ceño por mi pensamiento e intento relajar mi cuerpo para no parecer una estatua mientras espero alguna reacción.

Ella se me queda viendo por unos segundos, quizás se asegura de que no se está equivocando de persona, cuando llego a una conclusión al respecto dio un par de pasos hasta mi posición quedando bastante cerca, me sonríe y yo hago lo mismo, intento no mirar sus ojos temiendo que me vuelvan a "embobar" como hace unos instantes. —Aun me recuerdas luego de tanto…— Su voz parecía alegre de que le recordase, no es como si fuese posible olvidar a quien me vio por primera vez. Hago una mueca. —¿Tú no eres demasiado grande para seguir viéndome? — El comentario tenía una nota bromista que agregue solo para que se tomara tan enserio mi comentario.

—Puedo hacer como que no estás aquí si quieres. — Agrego a secas a lo cual yo respondo negando varias veces con mi cabeza incluso también con mi mano libre. —¡No! — Ella de inmediato ríe por mi reacción, estaba bromeado, muy gracioso…

—¡Hey! — Le reclamo y ella me abraza con fuerza sin avisarme, por alguna razón correspondo aquel abrazo de inmediato. —Pensé que no te volvería a ver. — Si, yo también pensé eso, dibujo una mueca de amargura en mi rostro aprovechando que ella no la vería.

—Has cambiado mucho. — Me limito a decir, aunque en realidad quería decirle algo como "luces bellísima", "valla cambio" o cosas de ese tipo, bueno al fin de cuentas yo no estoy acostumbrado a muestras de afectos de ese tipo, ella suspira. —Han pasado tantas cosas Jack… — Ella se aparta un poco y mi mira fijamente a los ojos con una expresión algo triste. —¡¿Cómo demonios unos ojos tristes podían lucir tan perfectos?! — Pensé mientras sacudí mi cabeza, tengo que evitar ir a las nubes de nuevo. —Puedes contarme, ya es invierno acá, así que puedo quedarme un tiempo causando problemas. — Río y luego le dedico un guiño con mi ojo derecho. —Solo bromeo. — Ella coloca sus manos en la cintura con una expresión de falso enojo.

—Mis padres murieron un tiempo después de tu partida, soy la primogénita así que cuando cumpli la mayoría de edad me nombraron la reina de Arendelle. — Suspira con pesar como si allí no terminase la historia. — Ese mismo día perdí el control de mis poderes, todo descubrieron mi secreto, pero gracias a mi hermana aprendí a "controlarlo" y todo volvió a ser "normal". — Intuí que aquello no era la historia completa de lo que pasó aun así decidí no preguntar, simplemente sonrío con entusiasmo. — ¡Así que al fin lo controlas! — Exclamo con alegría luego le doy unas palmaditas en su cabeza. — Ahora debo tener cuidado de que no me robes el empleo. — Ella ríe y luego niega un par de veces, realmente parece feliz de verme, y yo estoy feliz de verle a ella, quizás el sentimiento se deba a la comodidad de tener una conversación con alguien que no fuese un excéntrico espíritu. — Si, me refiero a los "Guardianes" —

—¿Ser reina es tan aburrido como imagino? — Ella rueda sus ojos, al parecer se esperaba un comentario de ese tipo, yo sonrío de forma burlona. —Lo aburrido es todo el papeleo… — Me imagino por unos momentos haciendo aburrido papeleo… Me estremezco. —¿Y si salimos a jugar con la nieve? — Pregunto algo emocionado, nunca había jugado en la nieve con alguien que pudiese verme, será bastante gracioso ver la reacción de Elsa cuando le lanza una bola de nieve, aquello es mi especialidad. Ella niega sutilmente. —No Jack, yo no…—

Tomo una de sus manos con la que yo tengo libre antes de dejarle terminar la frase. —¡Entonces nos vamos! — Exclamo, llamo al viento, la puerta al balcón se abre de golpe y nosotros empezamos a flotar, ella lo nota rápidamente y se aferra a mi brazo con fuerza. —¡Jack! — Yo sonrío ampliamente mientras deslizo la mano con la que le tomaba la suya hacía su cintura. Ella me ve por unos segundos sonreír. —¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara? — Ella sacude la cabeza y luego niega. — ¡L-Lo siento! — Yo no le presto mucha atención a lo ocurrido con anterioridad. El viento nos lleva hacía el balcón, cierra la puerta y luego nos eleva unos metros sobre el castillo, Elsa se aferró a mí con fuerza.

—No te caerás, lo prometo. — Ella asiente levemente relajando sus facciones, el viento prosigue a alejarnos rápidamente del lugar, Elsa al parecer se acostumbró rápidamente a la altura y a la sensación del viento chocar en el rostro cuando vas veloz, incluso parece disfrutarlo, yo sonreí de medio lado y luego de un par de minutos el viento nos dejaría al píe de una montaña cubierta por unos cuantos metros de nieve. Ella se suelta y yo hago lo mismo, parece encantada con el escenario, desde este punto se podía ver perfectamente un par de lagos y bosques cubiertos de nieve. —¿Tú haces todo esto, Jack? — Me pregunta mientras admira el lugar. —Algunas veces, otras veces la "madre naturaleza" actúa primero que yo. — Río y luego genero una bola de nieve en mi mano libre, sonrío travieso y prosigo a lanzarlo justo a la espalda de la chica, ella se sobre salta al sentir el impacto.

—Así que quieres jugar sucio Jack. — Ella me mira con una expresión engreída, nunca me imaginé ver a esa tierna niña que sollozaba en su cuarto de esta forma, le sentaba muy bien la verdad… Ella alza sus manos y escarchas aparecen sobre estas y en menos de un segundo una bola gigante de nieve ya estaba formada en el aire, ella estira sus manos hacía mi dirección como si me lanzara algo y la bola gigante sale disparada a mí, yo no puedo reaccionar a tiempo así que impacta en mí y quedo enterrado en nieve, derrotado en mi propio juego… Luego de un segundo saco mi cabeza de la nieve. —¡Eso fue sucio reina de Arendelle. ¿No se supone que las reinas no hacen trampa? — Mascullo poniéndome en píe y sacándome la nieve del cabello y la ropa, ella solo me dedica un gesto de falso desprecio. —Aquí no soy una reina, soy una chica ordinaría. — Menciona, yo sonrío con gentileza y ella responde mi gesto.

Pasaron varios minutos llenos de risas, comentarios graciosos y nieve, mucha nieve. Finalmente llego el atardecer y Elsa estaba acostada en la nieve mirando el cielo, yo estaba acostado a su lado aprovechando para admirarle de reojo sin que ella se diese cuenta, la luz del atardecer sobre ella hacía que luciera incluso más bella, de pronto sentí una sensación de lo más rara en mi estómago, no entiendo bien que es pero creo que es como si copos de nieve estuvieran cayendo dentro, es un sentimiento agradable. — Debes llevarme de regreso Jack… Deben estar preocupados por mí. — Me dice sin mirarme, yo aprieto mi mano libre, por alguna razón quería que se quedara aquí conmigo… Esto no es para nada como la última vez que pude irme sin sentir casi nada, esta vez siento que no puedo dejarle, no sé explicar qué diablos me está pasando… —Jack… — Sacudo mi cabeza y asiento un par de veces.

Repetimos el proceso de hace unas horas para regresar, en cuestión de pocos minutos llegamos, ya estaba oscuro y estábamos parados en el balcón por donde "escapamos". Realmente no tengo una noción exacta del tiempo en este momento pero sé que se acerca el momento del espectáculo. —¿Podríamos quedarnos acá afuera un poco más? — Pregunto colocando una cara de súplica casi cómica, ella ríe y asiente. Yo contengo el grito de júbilo, quería compartir lo que en mi opinión era la mejor hora del día… — Cierra tus ojos y procura observar cuando te diga. — Ella se limita a obedecer, creo que me he ganado su confianza, yo miro el cielo esperando que el espectáculo comience.


	4. Sentimientos

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos. — Le digo, confiando en que sea capaz de mirar el mismo espectáculo que yo. Ella abre sus bellos orbes lentamente al abrirlos por completo da un gran respingo y luego retrocede, si, puede ver, sonreí. El cielo estaba complemente iluminado por arena dorada que iba de casa en casa, incluso algunas formas agradables se formaban de la misma, aquello era la arena mágica de Sandman —Meme. — que le garantiza dulces sueños a todos los niños, la verdad es un espectáculo digno de ver, es algo que jamás me he perdido en los años que llevo existiendo. Luego de un par de silenciosos minutos la arena desaparece y el cielo nocturno volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, Elsa me miró atónita.

—¿Qué fue eso…? — Yo me encogí de hombros restándole importancia a aquello, aunque yo se que no es algo común para alguien "normal". —La arena de Sandman. — Respondo como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo, ella coloca sus manos sobre su cintura y me mira casi reprochándome, yo me río. —Está bien está bien… Sandman aparece en las noches y usa su arena mágica para darle dulces sueños todos niños. — Me miro sorprendida y yo solté una de mis risitas burlonas, estoy seguro de lo siguiente que me preguntara.

—¡¿Por qué nunca vi esto antes?! — Me pregunta aunque más bien parece un reclamo yo palmeo su hombro un par de veces. — Porque antes solo estabas "viendo" el cielo nocturno, ahora lo estás "observando". — Intento sonar "sabio", al parecer no lo logro ya que ella soltó una dulce carcajada que deleito mis oídos, sonrío como un idiota.

—Me he divertido mucho hoy, Jack. — Hago una leve reverencia algo cómica y luego regreso a mi posición original. —Siempre para servirle reina Elsa. — Ella me sonríe cálidamente y prosigue a besar mi mejilla sorpresivamente… Sentí un agradable sentimiento envolver todo mi cuerpo, era algo agradable mucho más que lo de hace rato, no sabría describirlo con palabras pero creo que eso es "calidez", es la primera que siento en mi vida… Ella me sonríe torpemente, al parecer noto que me quede embobado luego de eso. —¡¿Q-Qué es tan gracioso?! — Ella cubriría su boca y con su mano libre señalaría mi rostro. —Estas rojo como un tomate. — De inmediato le doy la espalda para que no viese mi rostro, no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, ni siquiera sé cómo reaccionar adecuadamente, simplemente hago lo que me instinto me dicta, negar… —¡No te inventes cosas! — Le miro de reojo.

—No me invento nada. — Ella toma mi hombro con una de sus manos, volteo confiando que aquello tan vergonzoso ya desapareció, le miro a los ojos por unos segundos, aquella sensación de nieve cayendo sobre mi estómago regreso, era extrañamente agradable así que no evito sonreírle de forma amable. —Claro que sí, seguro tanta diversión ya te ha afectado la cabeza. — Inquiero en broma, ella vuelve a colocar sus manos en su cintura para luego colocar esa expresión de falso reproche yo en cambio solo le saco la lengua de forma infantil y finalmente le dedico un guiño con mi ojo derecho, ella río por aquello.

—Debo irme Jack… Ha sido un día excepcional. — De verdad parece agradecida, aunque algo en el fondo me hace estarle agradecido a ella, pero no me atreví a decirle, simplemente le miro con alegría. —Tam….— Estaba a punto de decirle que también la había pasado bien pero una voz que venía desde la habitación anterior me interrumpió, no distinguí bien que decía, pero creo que buscaba a Elsa, de pronto una frágil y torpe figura atravesó la puerta del balcón y al ver a Elsa se abalanzo de forma cómica sobre ella, no pude evitarlo, me reí como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, y Elsa me miraba con irritación mientras sostenía a la chica entre sus brazos, fue fácil intuir para mí que ella era su hermana.

—¡Oh, Elsa! Estaba tan preocupada, no bajaste a almorzar ni a cenar… Pensé que había pasado algo… — Decía la castaña en tono dramático mientras su hermana le daba palmaditas en su espalda, como si estuviese acostumbrada aquello, que era lo más probable. —Estuve… Siempre acá Anna, solo que fui de un lado a otro a firmar papeles y cosas así, ya sabes que no me gusta que me molesten cuando hago esas cosas. — Su voz era de esas que podía tranquilizar a cualquier fiera fácilmente, no hace falta decir que me encantaba, volví a sonreír como idiota y ella me guiño uno de sus ojos, era obvio que sabía que su hermana no me podía ver y no quería que le dieran por loca y quería hacérmelo saber de esa manera.

—Deberías descansar…— Agregaría la castaña mientras soltaba a Elsa, sus rostros eran algo parecidos y obviamente ella era por mucho más enérgica que su hermana. Yo me quede viendo aquella escena con detenimiento. —A eso iba hermana, pero estaba disfrutando el firmamento. — Anna sonríe de forma cálida, luego besa la mejilla de la albina y prosigue a salir de la habitación, Elsa ni siquiera me mira hasta que los pasos de su hiperactiva hermana se escuchasen lo suficientemente lejos. —Ella es mi querida hermana. — Suspira y luego me sonríe.

—Te quiere mucho, debe ser agradable. — Quería saber cómo se sentía ser "querido" por alguien debe ser lindo que alguien siempre este allí para ti, se preocupe por tu bienestar y esas cosas, mi mirada se tornó triste, ella al parecer lo nota ya que me abraza de inmediato, yo correspondo aquel gesto de forma leve. —Lo siento… — Ella era lista, aunque yo también soy muy obvio, escondo mi rostro en su hombro. —Ya estoy acostumbrado… — Fue todo lo que fui capaz de responder y era verdad, ya estaba acostumbrado pero aun así no es algo que yo disfrutara especialmente. —¿Nos veremos mañana, Elsa? — Esta despedida no se parecía en nada a la de aquella primera vez, aquella vez ella era la que seguro esperaba ansiosa mi regreso, ahora yo esperaría ansioso el volver a verle. —Si, estaré acá esperándote. — Culmina de forma cariñosa aunque no entiendo bien porque, quizás solo por pena hacía mí, no le di muchas vueltas al asunto. El viento vino por mí, empezó a elevarme unos centímetros en el cielo, ella me sujeto con un poco más de fuerza, yo me sentí raro…

—No me hagas esperar otros 10 años… — Aquello era más como un reclamo, yo no puedo evitar reír, ella besa mi mejilla inesperadamente y luego me suelta, el viento me llevaba hacía el bosque y yo le mire como un idiota hasta que se perdió de vista, mi corazón latía rápido, mi garganta estaba seca, y la nieve en dentro de mi estómago seguía cayendo ¿qué es aquello que estoy sintiendo?

* * *

**Perdonen el retraso, últimamente he tenido mucho que hacer, intentare actualizar más seguido c:**


End file.
